Whistler
Whistler, also known as the Whistleblower, is an employee of Kemetic Solutions that acted as an informant to Martin Rank in Fragment Eleven. Biography Whistler is a security engineer who works under Theodore Fallon at Kemetic Solutions. Due to Kemetic Solution wiping the minds of their employees, Whistler has conflicting memories of their past, including going to school for cyber security while not actually remembering being there and the death of their parents "a long time ago." Whistler described the experience as a "lobotomy." Whistler has worked for Kemetic Solutions for an unknown amount of time, stating that they can no longer remember the exact date they started working there. In emails with Martin Rank they described signing many non-disclosure agreements because Kemetic Solutions is a high security research and development lab. They also had to take "weird video assessments with all these disturbing images… they track your eyes and scan your brain activity to see if you’re trustworthy, willing to be compliant… Weird, next level stuff. But I passed it all. I don’t remember too much else, and that’s the thinghttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/solved-fragment-eleven-durkonos/735/708." Whistler continued to work at Kemetic Solutions, forgetting everything about their job once they left the office, until they were involved in a car accident that left them with a head injury. After the injury, they began realizing they had two sets of memories - not only had Kemetic Solutions removed parts of their memory, but also changed some aspects. Recruits first encountered Whistler during Fragment Eleven, after Martin Rank successfully retrieved Augernon's lost memories. After finding Martin's information on a tech blog that Aether had pulled up on Whistler's computer, they decided to seek out his help. In turn, Martin informed The Mountaineers, believing Whistler could offer them a way into the corporation. Whistler continued to recover more and more memories of their time at Kemetic Solutions. They had been off for the weekend but promised to record the events of the day after returning to work. They recorded their day to day experiences as Kemetic Solutions scrambled to track Aether's digital form, though Whistler was unaware of who exactly they were pursuing. Whistler was eventually requested by Teddy Fallon to monitor the experiments being done on Portencia and Whistler nervously asked Marty if he knew what they would see. At this point, Marty told Whistler that the Mountaineers were a human rights organization tracking Kemetic Solutions on a suspicion that they were using human experimentation, which Whistler believedhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-twelve-into-hell-aorthora/993/26. Whistler slowly began remembering the experiments done on Aether, including putting him in a magic chair that enhanced his powers in some wayhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-twelve-into-hell-aorthora/993/51. As they remember more and more, they became extremely distressed and, fearing a meltdown, Marty told Whistler the full truth of the Mountaineershttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-twelve-into-hell-aorthora/993/87. Although Whistler was skeptical of Marty's claims at first, but began accepting the truth after seeing Teddy write in his notebook and it writing back to himhttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-twelve-into-hell-aorthora/993/96. After a few days, Whistler thought up an idea to infiltrate Kemetic Solutions. They told Marty that the major security system undergoes an update that forces it to shut down for fifteen minutes, with a redundant system taking its place during that time. However, Whistler was able to disable the redundant system for that time, meaning security would not be alerted if an intruder was present. After thinking up the plan, Portencia sent Whistler a vision of them acting on the plan in the future, saying that she saw "People dying. The boy running and me following. And then she showed the two of us acting on the plan I just thought up the night before. You. Here. With the boy’s "mind" on your phone. I can’t see past us meeting in the lobby and then splitting up, you going to the sublevel and me taking your phone, with the boy, to medical. She showed me that we try, but what happens after, I don’t know.http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/found-fragment-twelve-into-hell-aorthora/993/116" Whistler revealed a date for the infiltration - May 31st at 5pm. During the infiltration of Kemetic Solutions by Aether and Marty, Whistler came to meet the pair at the entrance, shutting down all of the cameras for a brief moment. In the livestream, it became clear that Whistler's voice was female, where they had previously been assumed to be male by recruits and Marty. According to the plan, Whistler took Marty's phone, which was inhabited by Aether's soul, and went to the basement to take it down to Aether's unconscious body. After Whistler had gone downstairs, Teddy came on the intercom to mock Marty, stating that Whistler had been a trap and was under their control the entire time. She was taking Aether's soul to be locked behind a firewall. It then became apparent that Marty had recognized Whistler - she was Sacha. Marty was distraught learning that Sacha had not truly been freed, but had anticipated the treachery and told Aether to remain in his bluetooth headpiece. While Sacha was taking the phone to the basement, the Storm hit, making her ultimate fate unknown. Correspondences with Martin Rank References Category:Character Category:Phase Three Category:Fragment Eleven